Mana Masteries
What are masteries / mana surges? Mana surge is a game mechanic that doubles the mana you get from a match. The mana surge chance is called mastery. If you make a 3-match and you get a mana surge, you’ll get double mana (6 mana instead of 3). 4-matches never produce mana surges. 5+ matches always trigger mana surge for 10 mana. Any other mana bonuses are added after the mana surge (so bonuses are not doubled). Mana surges are more important when you play troops that need a lot of mana to activate, or when you play several troops using the same colours – the overload means you can start filling up the second troop without losing any mana in the process. Note though that you don't get mana surges from 4+ matches. How do I know what my current masteries are? All you need is to get to your hero panel to look at it, in the overview section. On this panel, you can see where your masteries are at, and exactly how it translates in term of mana surge chance. Beware though that these numbers take your guild masteries into account, and can therefore change if you switch guilds along the way! How to increase masteries? Masteries can be increased through three ways: levelling up your hero, guild bonuses and kingdom levelling. * Levelling up your hero Whenever you level up, you are offered the possibility to level up one of your masteries. You are given the choice between two randomly chosen mana colours. (Note:This stops increasing at Hero level 1000) On the left hand side, you can see what your actual masteries are (that is, without any extra bonuses). You can decide whether you want to focus on a few specific colours or whether you prefer to level them up evenly. When you gain in masteries through hero levelling, they also give you access to new weapons! * Guild Bonuses From the main guild screen, you can access the current mastery bonuses offered by your guild. Just click on the cup icon and look at what masteries you’re currently benefiting from. On this screen, you can see how much the guild increases your mana surge chance bonus. For instance in this case, the Water mastery (blue mana) is increased by 19. On the top left, you can see a token. Token are gained through guild tasks, and can be spent to increase the masteries. Only the higher ranked guild members can use tokens to increase the bonuses. You might have to discuss with the other members which mastery should be upgraded next! In any case, if you want to accelerate the process, it might be a good idea to complete tasks that give more tokens first. Note that these guild masteries are NOT taken into account to unlock weapons; only your actual hero masteries are being used in this case. * Kingdom Bonuses Whenever you level up a kingdom, you gain access to different bonuses. By going to a kingdom Level tab, you can see which mastery is increased. Each kingdom level grants +1 to a specific mastery, up to +10. In the image, the increased mastery is the green one, or Nature mastery. Masteries are global, so gaining +10 mastery in Green/Nature through Zaejin will be applied everywhere, whether you're fighting in another kingdom or in the Arena. Category:Hero